


Water Under the Bridge

by leavesofautumn



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novel)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Extended Scene, F/M, Fluff, Friends With Benefits, Mild Kink, Mutual Pining, Semi-Public Sex, Tenderness, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:55:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leavesofautumn/pseuds/leavesofautumn
Summary: Bryce and Casey share a midnight swim.
Relationships: Bryce Lahela/Main Character (Open Heart)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Water Under the Bridge

"Tomorrow everything changes," Casey said wistfully, weightlessly floating on her back.

She stared up at the stars, and couldn't help but notice how diluted they looked, half hidden behind the glow of the nearby city lights. She squinted her eyes, trying to locate the North Star, but even the brightest of constellations seemed to be missing, eclipsed by steel skyscrapers and wisps of blue-gray cloud cover.

The Charles was cool beneath her, the air above warm as a breeze drifted over her bare midriff. It was an odd but pleasant contrast, one that sent a pleasurable chill up her spine.

"You nervous?"

Casey turned her head to the side, smiling softly at the sight of Bryce, who was leaning back against the nearby riverbank with his eyes closed. He looked like a Greek god, stretched out half-naked in the filtered moonlight, all golden skin and chiseled muscle, and for a moment she forgot how to breathe, unable to form a single, coherent thought as she stared down at him in complete wonderment.

"A little," she finally admitted.

But that was a complete stretch, almost a lie. In truth she was riddled with anxiety. She had no clue what to expect tomorrow. But she did know she'd be the youngest person in the Diagnostics room, the one with the least experience on a board full of certified geniuses, some of whom were teaching medicine back when she was still learning how to parallel park.

Which was why she hadn't felt like going home after the bar. She was restless, wide awake and unable to settle her nerves - a mix of fear and excitement coursing through her blood, making her heart thump rapidly in her chest.

Bless Bryce for stealing her away like this. She'd needed...whatever this was. This little getaway. She'd missed their outings together lately, what with him being so busy. He was at the top of his game, a prodigy amongst the other surgical residents, and as such everyone seemed to want a piece of him, leaving him torn in two at every turn.

Hell, maybe he'd needed this too. A break from all the chaos. A chance to unwind.

"Don't be," he said, swimming towards her. He pulled her into his arms effortlessly, the water rippling around them as her legs wrapped his waist, settling her weight in his lap. "You've earned that spot. They wouldn't have given it to you otherwise. Believe in yourself, Casey. I know I do."

She smiled down at him, at the honesty in his voice as she lifted her hand and brushed his wet bangs aside. 

"You believe in me?"

"Always have."

She kissed him deeply, melting into his embrace, the two of them bathed in the magic of the night and the sounds of nature all around. His hands trailed up and down her back, warming her body as he mapped it out blindly by touch.

When she broke away for air she rested her forehead against his, grinning as she breathed in his familiar scent mixed with that of fragrant reeds and river stones.

"God, I've missed you," she said quietly, feeling her eyes water, her throat tighten.

He turned to press a kiss against her collarbone before resting his head on her shoulder.

"We see each other all the time," he said half-heartedly against her skin.

"Not like this we don't."

Another kiss, followed by a troubled sigh.

They weren't dating, neither of them had wanted to, knowing that at this stage in their lives their careers came first. But they still cared for one another, much more than they'd ever planned to, and that in and of itself was terrifying sometimes. Something they forced themselves to push aside.

She found her hand threading through his hair, letting it slip between her fingers. He made a small sound of contentment, nuzzling close.

A bright light flickered in the distance, catching her attention. She glanced up, watching a figure approach from the nearby path.

"_Fuck_ \- Bryce, a cop!"

She practically jumped out of his lap, splashing awkwardly as she fumbled. The park technically closed at sunset, and if trespassing wasn't enough to get them a citation, skinny dipping definitely was.

Bryce glanced up to where their clothes were hidden, folded perfectly beneath a holly bush, then grabbed her hand, laughing as he pulled her deeper into the water towards the low stone bridge.

"Come on!"

She giggled under her breath, letting him drag her under the dark archway and press her up against the rough, weathered wall. They kept to the edge of the shadows, watching as the light grew closer and closer.

"Quiet!" he hissed, placing a hand over her mouth, a broad smile still on his face, "Before you get us caught."

She couldn't help it, she was having way too much fun. She nipped at his fingers, wheezing under her breath as he yelped in surprise.

Then they both fell silent, stiffening as a flashlight beam struck the water nearby.

Casey held her breath. She pulled Bryce closer, every inch of his lean body fitted into the curves of her own as she pressed herself back against the damp, mossy bricks.

Her hand rested on his chest as footsteps sounded overhead, his heart beating wildly beneath her palm as his arm came around her shoulders protectively, angling her so that she was completely concealed from view.

The light vanished a moment later, the footsteps slowly retreating into the distance.

Casey breathed out a sigh of relief.

"That was _way_ too close," she said.

She looked up and found Bryce smiling down at her tenderly, his eyes shining in the darkness. He lifted her chin, gazing down at her with a soft expression.

"No such thing," he whispered, his voice husky as he bent to capture her lips.

Their soft intimacy from moments before was long gone now, replaced by nothing short of fever. He sampled her thoroughly and deeply, as if drinking from a sacred fountain, hands trailing up and down her sides in even, rhythmic strokes. He dipped them in and out of the water, trailing the droplets caught by his fingertips across her bare, naked skin, teasing her with the differences in temperature until she was shivering in his arms.

She bit down on his bottom lip, dragging it with her teeth as her blunt down nails ran up his back, pulling a low moan from his throat that spilled into her mouth.

She felt his knee slip between her thighs, inching them apart. He broke the kiss with that movement, leaning back to stare down at her, a question in his eyes as his fingers grazed her belly, slipping lower.

She nodded her head eagerly, almost desperately, gripping his waist as he skimmed the edge of her underwear and eased it aside.

_"Shit."_

She tilted her head back against the brick, lips parted as he worked her over with expert finger strokes, casting small circles against her flesh with the perfect dose of pressure.

"I haven't been with anyone else," he said quietly, his voice heavy with desire, delving a single finger instead of her, then two. "Not since you. There's only you."

It's like he knew she needed that reassurance, those words in order to fully relax. She nodded in understanding, unable to speak as he pressed the base of his palm up just where she needed it, rocking it against her in time to the thrust of his fingers. She bit down on her lower lip, staring up at him, feeling suddenly shy under his locked, heated gaze. They'd never stared into each other's eyes this long. It was unnerving, as if he could see into her very soul. She found herself teetering on the edge of release, unable to tip over it with him watching her so intently.

_"Bryce, I can't,"_ she whimpered, hands grasping his wrist, attempting to pull it away as the stimulation became too much to bear. _"Please."_

She watched the muscles of his arm flex, noted how little effort it took him to counteract her efforts and mute them completely. He smiled wickedly, taking one of her hands and pinning it above them against the inner curve of the bridge, leaning overtop of her as he fingered her harder, faster, a torturously determined effort.

"Yes you can," he assured her, his breathing uneven, "Go ahead and let go, baby. I'm right here. I've got you."

And she did just that, falling to pieces in his hand, riding out his fingers as she crooned a low, fractured moan, feeling her face flush red as he drank in the sight of her coming for him.

She felt his hand slide along her thigh in the aftermath, heard water splash and watched droplets soar as he gripped the underside of her leg and hooked it around his waist in a single flourish of motion. He straightened up, lifting their hips just above the the brink of the reflective surface, releasing her wrist to support her lower back.

Casey swallowed hard, feeling his sex pressed against her through the thin cotton barriers between them, an imposing pressure as he ground against her, moving his hips as though he were dancing.

Her eyes nearly rolled back in her head as her vision swam with pleasure. She was still trembling, coasting on the residual aftershocks of her orgasm, and yet at the same time she was all too ready for more. She gripped his shoulders for balance, anchoring herself in place.

"Tell me what you want," he said plainly, "Tell me what you need."

"Just you," she said softly, "Always you."

An expression flashed across his features - something vague, a flash in the pan that she couldn't quite name as he reached down between them. An awkward shuffle of damp fabric followed, and then he was slowly pushing up into her, inch by inch, a slow creep of pressure building from her core and spreading all throughout her limbs in tantalizing ripples that echoed the waves on the surface of the river as he began to thrust.

It was lewd, the sound of damp skin striking skin repeatedly in the middle of a public - although currently vacant - venue, the sight of the water's distorted shape and form as they released their combined, pent-up frustration in a tangle of limbs and moans.

Casey dug her nails into his perspiring skin, pushing herself up against the base of his abs in time to his movements, stimulating herself as she urged him in harsh, broken whispers to not hold back, that this was okay, that he was _perfect_.

She leaned back with a musical, pleasurable sound on her tongue, almost a croon, letting herself rest against the support of his arm as he took her in quick long strides that she knew would leave her thighs aching come morning light, giving into the reckless, adventurous side of herself that she saved only for him.

He took advantage of this new angle, leaning down to capture one of her nipples in his mouth, swirling the taunt, pink bud with his tongue and nipping at it with his teeth. She felt herself peaking, coming closer and closer to the edge once more as he damn near split her in two, lapping and suckling on her so damn sweetly in a way that was downright _criminal_.

"Are you mine?"

She asked the question without meaning to, half lost in ecstasy, half lost in fantasy. Part of her hoped he hadn't heard it; she didn't want to come off as needy. After all, she knew what they were.

And also what they weren't.

So she was surprised, in the most glorious of ways, when his lips trailed to the top swell of her breast, his teeth grazing the supple skin there.

"I am," he whispered against her, his breath hot and ragged. "I'm yours...and you're mine."

He bit down hard, causing her to cry out and cling to him as she came, shuddering around him as jolts of pleasure shocked her every nerve and caused her to shake with arduous abandon in his grasp. His lips formed a tight seal on her breast, teeth latched in place as he sucked hard with a bruising pressure that left her gasping as she rocked against him, desperate to elongate this moment, to somehow freeze time and live out the remainder of her days trapped in this thin space between nirvana and Boston where she currently resided.

But all good things must come to an end, and slowly she returned down to earth, back to his embrace as he lapped at her breast, pressing a tender kiss of forgiveness against the violent purple mark blossoming across her pale skin.

He peered up at her, smiling softly.

"I love watching you come. It might be my favorite thing in the whole wide world," he admittedly deviously.

He moved with her more slowly now, lazily, edging against her with languid thrusts, seemingly in no rush to chase his own release.

"Do you love it more than surgery?" she asked coyly, playing with the closely shaven hairs at the nape of his neck as she struggled to catch her breath.

His eyes blazed, flickering with amusement. "Don't push your luck, Valentine."

She gripped his hair, pulling his head back as she leaned forward, boldly licking a straight line up his throat before capturing his lips.

He groaned, her name on the tip of his tongue.

"You asked what I wanted…" she reminded him gently.

"I did."

"Well, I want to ride you."

She spoke the words against his lips, their breath intermingling as she felt him knead her wet skin in his hands.

"Where?" he whispered.

"The bank, the bridge, the grass. I don't really care."

He pulled out of her, smiling as he scooped her up into his arms with an enthusiastic, dramatic flair. Her hands looped his neck as she laughed, feeling her toes skim the cool surface of the water as he kissed her tenderly and spun her in a slow circle.

He walked her over to the bank, setting her down as he stretched out fully across the coarse, dark sand, laying back so that he was only half submerged in the water. He bent one knee up, putting an arm behind his head, and she drank it the sight of him like that - posed, body coiled in anticipation. A growing hunger spread throughout her stomach, and she feared she would never truly be able to sate it. Not now, not ever.

She rolled overtop of him, straddling his thick thighs, blissfully stretching out the muscles in her own as she grazed her nails down his chest.

"You're beautiful..." she said softly, appreciatively, knowing he loved to be told so, "Every part of you."

She leaned down to kiss the side of his neck, dragging her lips over his collarbone as she took him into her hand and stroked his velvet length in her grip. He hissed through clenched teeth, relaxing back, arms drifting above his head as his eyes fluttered shut, giving her complete and utter control.

She could feel his heartbeat as she slid her free hand down his chest. It fluttered wildly like a baby hummingbird's wing as she nibbled at his skin, gauging his reaction as she peeked up at him.

The corner of his mouth quirked up. "I'd be insulted if you didn't."

She grinned, positioning herself overtop of him as she bit down. She impaled her body down the length of him as she sucked on his chest, causing his lower back to arch off the ground as his hand flew to her upper arm. He squeezed her with an almost painful grip as he whispered a series of explicit words under his breath, body trembling beneath hers as she sank down on him fully, her hips meeting his upward, eager thrust.

She didn't stop with a single bite. She didn't want to. They'd never done something like this before with one another, left behind physical evidence of their dalliances, and she quickly discovered that it aroused her to no end, leaving marks upon such a perfectly smooth canvas, smearing her signature all along him.

She rode him in an uneven, constantly changing rhythm, more so focused on the task at hand than anything else, listening to the small noises of pleasure she pulled from him as though they were in the distance, his whimpers seemingly far away.

There was so much sensation, so much stimulation. The taste of the river on his chest, the sounds of crickets nearby and cars in the distance, the feel of the cool water nudging past her ankles as Bryce sat full and thick inside of her.

She leaned back, satisfied at last by the colorful splotches raging all along the length of his anterior plane, her claim on his flesh so ardently precious to her eyes. She moved faster and faster as she placed a hand on his shoulder for balance, pressing the other against the sand by his face.

He shocked her by reaching for her wrist, sliding it upwards until her open hand was pressed against the base of his throat. He tightened his own grip over her fingers, applying light pressure. Her eyes widened, her throat dry at the sight of him like, a thrill shooting up her spine as his other hand squeezed her hip. He moved to touch her in time to her strides, thumb pressing up against her in small, kneading circles.

She was hesitant to apply more pressure, but he smiled faintly, opening his eyes to meet her gaze.

"It's okay. I'll tell you when," he assured her, "I won't let you hurt me."

She nodded, tightening her grip little by little as she stared down into his eyes. There was a connection there, running deep, one that left her feeling exposed and vulnerable.

But also cherished.

"There," he said, the word a strained hush, "Right there, Case. Just like that."

He thrusted up into her more urgently, causing her to cry out as she collapsed on top of him, letting him fill her up repeatedly as she clung to him, his hand still pressed between their bodies. The pleasure was blinding and all consuming as he fucked up into her, and all she could do was hang on for dear life as she fell apart, unraveling completely.

Her grip tightened as she came, squeezing him hard once before she realized what she was doing. She quickly let go, listening to his sharp intake of air, feeling his chest expand beneath her as he shuddered, pulling her close. He buried his face in the crook of her neck, withdrawing from her with one final, lingering thrust as he came hot and wet against her belly, spilling between them.

She moved her hand downward on impulse, wringing out the last ebbing waves of his pleasure, watching his face twist with delight and overstimulation as his fingers dug into the sand.

She rolled off of him, quivering and sweaty, her abs slick as she watched him turn to his side. He didn't hesitate, drawing her back in close. His leg brushed over hers as he kissed her once, running his hand through her hair to brush it back from her face. His forehead fell to hers as he cradled her cheek in his palm.

"God, I Iov-"

She felt him stiffen, cutting himself off. He kissed her again, as if he could distract her from the words he'd almost said.

But they'd been there, nearly spoken to life, and her heart soared as much as it broke.

He rolled her underneath his body, his weight a pleasant comfort on top of hers as he trailed soft, delicious kisses down her body. He stopped at her breasts, biting her more lazily, tugging at her more slowly as he left a series of companion bruises along her skin. He placed each one delicately, deliberately, as if he could stake a claim on her very heart through the many layers of tissue and bone standing in his way.

She clung to him, fingers pressed into the skin of his back, nails grazing over his scalp through his hair, eyes closed as she relished the way he murmured little endearments while he worked, whispering small, filthy compliments that made her toes curl.

He glanced up at her with longing in his eyes, as if to make sure she hadn't vanished, a mere trick of the light.

"There's only you," he said, more forcefully this time, as if the words were painful, not at all the ones he wanted to say.

"Only this," she replied quietly, running her hands along the markings she'd left on him.

It wasn't a declaration, but it _was_ a promise of faithfulness, an affirmation that they both needed to voice, to hear.

They rinsed away the sand in the river, helping one another dress. They were slightly damp and dripping, but both smiling as she straightened his shirt, smoothing her hands down over all the secret, concealed blemishes.

She trailed her hands up, examining either side of his neck, palpating the skin, ever the worrier.

"I liked that," he said quietly, a slight flush of color on his cheeks, "I didn't think I would. But I trust you, and wanted to try something new."

She smiled softly, leaning in to kiss him.

"Is there anything else you want to try?" she whispered, intrigued and also a little nervous in a delightfully curious way.

He grinned cheekily. "Oh, plenty. But I'm also fine with keeping things as is."

She playfully nudged his shoulder, taking his hand shyly, "I'd uh, be open to a little exploration, so long as it's with you."

He swung their hands as they waltzed down the sidewalk. "Good to know."

He walked her all the way back to the subway station, sitting down on the bench beside her as they waited for the Yellow line. She lived in the historic district of the city, in one the polished, stone and glass townhomes, while he lived across the tracks, in a studio apartment a few floors above an industrial building.

And yet, for all the loud noises that clamored outside of his window at night..she wished with all her heart that that was where she was headed.

Bryce squeezed her hand tenderly.

"Still nervous about tomorrow?" he asked.

She grinned, leaning back against the wall. Surprisingly, she found she felt completely relaxed. Eager, even.

"Nah," she said, leaning sleepily against his shoulder. "I mean, I know it will be difficult, sure, and scary, but that's what makes it all so exciting. The mystery. The challenge." She sighed with happy contentment. "It's what I live for." 

She played with his fingertips as the train rolled up, groaning as she realized their night, much to her dismay, had finally reached its end. 

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said, standing up.

She'd barely taken a single step when he reached for her, catching her by the wrist and pulling her down into his lap. He kissed her passionately, winding his fingers through her thick, auburn hair. It was brief kiss, but one that was heated, making her face flush, her ears burn.

"Coffee tomorrow, before rounds?" he asked quietly, pulling back.

"You want me to wake up even _earlier_ than five?" she verified in mock offense.

He held her in his strong arms, pressing another soft kiss to her lips.

"Give me fifteen minutes."

She smiled, crawling out of his lap.

"Fine. It's a date."

The words left her lips before she even thought them through. She turned awkwardly, backtracking, but Bryce simply smiled, beaming up at her.

"A date," he agreed.

~)x(~

Casey blushed furiously as she stood in front of her mirror the next morning, trailing a finger over her tender, bruised breasts. Her thighs ached with a torturous bliss, and her back was sore in more places than she could name. But nonetheless she felt like she was floating, high on life and ready to seize the day.

She pulled a silk blouse overtop her head, the emerald green fabric riding high on her neck to hide the marks that were scattered all along her skin like black hole stars.

Then she rode the train, humming under her breath the entire way, and walked through the doors of Edenbrook Hospital with her head held high, straightening her freshly pressed coat. The Atrium was bright, clean and polished, the floor wax gleaming as her heels clicked against the mabrled tiles.

Bryce was already lounging in the cafe as she approached, two paper cups in front of him. He was leaning back in his chair, arms folded over his chest as he spoke with Dr. Adams, both their expressions gravely serious. It was an odd sight, seeing Bryce frown. It made him look every bit his twenty-nine years of age.

She paused, giving him space until the attending finally strode away.

Casey sat down in the seat across from him, watching his face light up in response. He reached forward, sliding her drink towards her with his now familiar, boyish grin.

"What was all that about?" she asked.

Bryce shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly. She noticed he was wearing his lab coat over his scrubs this morning, something he never did. It was a dashing look on him, the contrast of pure white and vibrant teal against his darker complexion. 

"Ah, it's nothing. I'll tell you about it later."

"Bryce…"

He sighed, taking a sip of his coffee with a small smile.

"Fine, fine. But it's no big deal. She's just taking me off her service for the day. Apparently I'm needed elsewhere."

Casey's watch went off, letting her know their fifteen minutes had already come and gone.

She stood up, still puzzled. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?"

His smirk was cheeky as he reached for her hand. He hesitantly threaded his fingers through hers.

"I'll let you know _after_ I finish assisting in full open heart surgery this afternoon."

Casey squeezed his hand in bewilderment. "Open heart? Bryce, what do mean - _no big deal?_ That's amazing! Oh, I'm so proud of you!"

She all but leapt into his arms, laughing freely as he squeezed her tight and lifted her off the ground.

Someone nearby cleared their throat in annoyance. Bryce looked momentarily chagrined, setting her back down as he took a step back. He held his hand out in a show of mock professionalism and Casey took the bait, clasping it in her own.

"Right, then. Good luck today, Dr. Lahela," she said with a curt nod.

They shook, his eyes dancing with mischief.

"Same to you, Dr. Valentine."

He used her hand to pull her close for a fleeting, stolen kiss before smoothly pressing her coffee into her palm.

"Not that you need it," he added with a wink.

He tossed a casual farewell and a wave over his shoulder as he made his way towards the OR. Casey smiled, completely smitten, shaking her head as she admired the view of him walking away.

Then she turned around, taking a deep breath to center herself as she marched towards the elevators.

All too ready for everything to change.

.

.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this story, please consider leaving a comment/kudos below! 💙


End file.
